The worst sweet sixteen ever
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: Kayla Di Angelo's sweet sixteen goes totally wrong


Aphrodite please"I asked the fountain as it shows me a glimpse of my mother

"hello darling "the goddess greeted me applying foundation on her face

"hey ma I was wondering if you weren't busy you would come to an obligation I think is important"

" your sweet sixteen "

"yeah it's important to me if you would attend

" yes Kayla I'll come

"thank you mother"I said end the call as a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a head on my shoulder "who was that"

"my ma well my godly ma"I said going into the kitchen to get a bottle of water "she said she will attend the prior engagement hopefully my earthly ma will be happy for me

"I'm happy for you but I know that gods can get busy"Percy said fixing my braided bun and leaning against the back of the couch

" i still can't believe you let me get braids "

"Why does come as a shock you begged us to "asked the son of Hades wraps his arms around Percy's midsection "Good morning mio mare scuro.(translation: my dark sea)

"good morning mio angelo custode (translation :my guardian angel) Pecking Nico on the lip

"Haitian and Italian love doesn't mix"I said with most disgusted look on my face

"well it seem to work for you"the legacy of Ares said pulling my chin so I could face him and kissed me

" living with Hazel, Leo ,and Frank this is nothing new"

"why didn't anyone wake me us" my twin sister Pearl said as she carries our baby brother Ty

"cause you two looked so cute snuggled up together"I said ruffling Ty's hair

"Kay will you invite me to your party"Ty asked giving me Percy Jackson eyes put how could I deny a adorable little face

"yeah you can invite your hood I have an idea I'll let you three preform that song you three are working on."

"ya your the best sister ever"Ty said hugging me and he sat in my lap Pearl started fake coughing "you too D"

"when did you start calling Pearl D " i asked Ty tickling his belly he start laughing as anything with Percy genes in it would

"It's short for Diamond ain't that her middle name"Ty asked looking confused

"yeah she is a Diamond and I'm and a Angel fratellino (translation:little brother) and you're a Jackson now you see that man right there with the blue go over there and give him a big hug a say hello Ma I'm you and the guy in the black give him a hug and day hello Papa how are doing"

"Hi ma "Ty said hugging Percy's leg "I'M you"

Percy started laughing "you sure are " Percy said kissing the top of his head as the little boy hugged Nico's leg

"hello Papa how are doing " TY said look up at Nico

" I'm doing well how are Ty "Nico asked him ruffling his hair

"I'M doing good"he said running back towards me

"how did you do soldier" I asked in a military captain voice

"mission complete "giving a little salute

"another mission go into the bathroom and take a bath "

"but commissioner "Ty protested

"Do we have to go in there and bath we like we did Mrs. O'leary"

"no no I'm good

"now be a good little soldier and complete your mission" I said as TY scurried upstairs

"how are that good with Ty "Alex asked as I snuggled up to him

" I don't know I just like my little brother ."

"Will you help with breakfast " Percy asked from the kitchen

"sure give me a minute "I said going upstairs to our sister Silena room

"Sil get up"I said shaking her she just flipped on her slide.I removed the pillow from under her head and let her head hit the headboard

"Kayla" she said rubbing the back of here head

"ma said come downstairs breakfast almost done."I said going downstairs to fulfill the order that was given

"Anything uncooked that need to be "I asked looking at my ma switch between pancakes, omelets ham ,and bacon ,and the most complicated but yet disgusting every time my dad walk thru the kitchen a smack on the butt hey lets be real this is nothing new .

TY came downstairs running and jumping around like a little ball of energy the Percy Jackson is slowly coming out "see Angel I'm all clean look"

"yep can you do me a favor and set the table"I asked him as I went back to snuggle up to Alex and talk to my siblings

"You seem to be in a good mood "he said kissing my jawline

"I'm can't believe that it's been 10 years I've been in this house "

"hey me too just think two girl from the Haitian sun to the New Athens civilization"

"Kayla were is Haiti "Ty son asked

"Okay Ty it's in the area where the Bahamas ,Trinidad and Tobago, and Turk and cacaos .

"basically it's by Africa"pearl said ruffling his hair

" If you were born in Haiti How did you end up here "TY said looking confused

"Ill tell you when you older"I said kissing his cheek

"kids come on breakfast is ready"Percy said as the kid went to the dining room and started eating

* * *

Aphrodite's P.O.V

"Ares I have to go"I said against Ares's lips "We have a Prior engagement we need to prepare for"

"Where "ares said looking skeptically

"my youngest Kayla and pearl it's their birthday

"I know who you're talking about ."

"then get dressed the party start in an hour."I said pushing him out of my room

* * *

Kayla P.O.V

"Everything going as planned Backyard is set inside is set food is here music "I asked stressed out

"chill out my little Haitian Butterfly "Alex said kissing the top of my head

"people are staring to come oh gods I need to get dressed" I said Pulling him upstairs to my room

" go get pearl" I told him as he went to get her I grab my dress and go into my bathroom took off my clothes and put the dress on.I came out Pearl attacked me with blush

"be still "she said letting putting the eye shadow on the the lips stick "ta DA Alex what do yo think"

"I think you look gorgeous" he said in awe

"one more thing those braids are gonna fix themselves" she said put in hair in a bun "and there "

"I look good nice touch with the tiara"

"Thank you your highness now if you mind we gotta greet our guest Alex you see if Ty,Jamie ,and Jack are ready okay

"Yes ma'am"he said leaving

* * *

Alex P,O,v

I knocked on the door that said Ty written in blue

"come in"one of the hood said

"You guys ready" I said pecking my head thru the door to see three boys looking like mini Timberlakes

"yeah"Ty said flashing me a smile as he they came out of the room why me

"Y'all ready"Kayla asked them as the nodded

"okay ,"she said stepping on the stage"hello Olympus high how y'all doing"the scream response "A'ight I got these three little of them is my baby brother Ty they might be small but they got bombastically amounts of talent now coming to the stage Jackie Jamie And TY

* * *

TY's P.O.V

I came on stage a nervous wreck we have been working on this for weeks hopefully I wont Mess up .I look at Kayla I could she her Lip "sing with your heart" the music started playing

Jamie  
Consumers, silver spooners  
It's nothin', we get money for it

 _TY_  
Commas and zeros, that's the way we do it  
We make it work in this economy  
Rollin' dinero, pockets stay polluted  
Money is dirty and we don't play clean  
We chasin' paper, run, run, hurry, move it  
Get out the way if you ain't 'bout that green  
Intensive labor, taxes are included  
Ain't nothin' in this effin' world for free

 _jackie_  
We got to install microwave ovens  
Custom kitchen deliveries  
We got to move these refrigerators  
We got to move these color TVs

 _Jamie_  
We are the people who turn illegal to legal  
We take the good with the evil, create more sales than the Beatles  
And the lion's our logo, we the sharks in the water  
Multimedia moguls, more offices than the oval  
We do everything, pull up in the game to entertain  
Finish it by any means necessary  
We everywhere, millionaires, billionaires, visionary  
Back to business, let's just spend, think it in and celebrate

We got to install microwave ovens  
Custom kitchen deliveries  
We got to move these refrigerators  
We got to move these color TVs

Ty and Jackie  
(Move that work, move that work)  
Commercialize, commercialize  
(Get that work, get that work)  
To advertise, to advertise  
(Make it work, make it work)  
Look mom, I'm on TV  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
Hi mom, I'm on TV

Move that work, move that work)  
Commercialize, commercialize  
(Get that work, get that work)  
To advertise, to advertise  
(Make it work, make it work)  
Look mom, I'm on TV  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
Hi mom, I'm on TV

 _Ty_  
My talent's worth a fortune (500)  
They know that I'm a boss  
I got the ice flossin'  
I'm all about my business (all about my money)  
I'm all about my business

TY and Jackie  
Move that work, move that work)  
Commercialize, commercialize  
(Get that work, get that work)  
To advertise, to advertise  
(Make it work, make it work)  
Look mom, I'm on TV  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
Hi mom, I'm on TV

I felt a rush just go thru my body as we bowed

"see I told you Perce sons of Hermes are born to perform

"Connie stop bragging on our son " said the oldest Stoll Pecking Conner's cheek

"Kayla "i asked for her approval

"It was perfect "she hugged me tight"i knew you three were talented you guy were impressive for your age"

"thank you"

* * *

Kayla's P.O.V

I was dancing by myself and I felt someone breathing on my neck so I think this is Alex I'm enjoying this a little

"Babe you miss me " as someone whispers in my ear and wraps their arms around my waist

"Alex don't we're in public"I giggled

" Alex close more like Ares"the god said as I pushed him off me

" didn't I tell you to stay away from me" I walked away from him as he starts following me

" babe that was 6 years ago you know you enjoy me "

" you drugged me and tied me down to the bed that you still sleep in a raped me you really think I enjoyed that "I said in low growl.

"okay I see the point but keep your voice down " the god whispered grabbing me arm " I just wanted to give a present but it on my bike now be a good girl and go inside and wait for me okay"he said tilting my chin up "okay"

"Okay" I said going inside the house going to my room sitting on my bed

"Happy birthday my little Haitian princess" he said giving me a red box .I opened it It was a heart shaped locket

"It's beautiful " I said trying to put it on but my braids were in the way so it keep slipping he grabbed he locket and put on for me and he start caressing my check like ma used to me when I was scared at night

"thank you " I said fiddling with the ends of my braids

" no problem" he said looking at me like he really cared . he leaned in and kissed me but it wasn't a rough kiss it was like love and passion and friend Sam would call it a Disney kiss but I don't know why he did it. when I pulled away he looked like a blushy like girl

" I..I'm sorry didn't know what came over me " he stuttered a little

"It's okay"I chuckled " i just didn't expect the god of war to be this flustered I expected the god of war to pin me down to mattress and fuck me senseless "

"Is that what you want " he said as I gave him the _REALLY YOU JUST SUGGESTED THAT_ look "I'm taking that as a no"

"thank you some girl you show a little compassion with and because of you I'm one.

"I'm sorry Kayla the only reason why I did that to you because I was mad at Aphrodite I didn't need to take my anger out on you I've been feeling bad about for years

"you should I couldn't walk straight for week "

" I know I'm so sorry"

" how do you know

"I had to keep an eye on my dessert flower" caressing my check

"stop doing that "i said frustrated placing his hand on his lap

"Doing what " he asked looking at me funny

"seducing me"

"is it working"

" I knew it I'm nothing to you but a cheap fuck I'll be damn and I was considering forgiving you

"No Kayla that not it I love you " he said placing his hand on top of mine I rolled my eyes and closed them i could feel this hand on my thigh

" ares move your hand "i said opening my eyes i saw he was twiddling his fingers i looked down it was odd because it was my hand that's the odd part. I've never touched myself ever"do you really wanna do this here"i said giving in

"it doesn't matter

"well lean " I said as he leaned into the kiss but it wasn't like the first one this one was rough. He place his hands on my hips his hand went down a little more and cupped my butt cheek and squeezed it a small whimper came out

"you like that don't you" he said squeezing me again a small moan came out felt something poke me in the thigh

"will you undress me " i asked giving him a seductive smile. HE unzipped my dress his cold hands went down my back and unclasped my bra letting fall off my shoulders .I peeled off his shirt and ran my hand against his chest he pinned me down to the mattress and took off my panties sliding them down to my ankles I kicked them off .he kicks his jeans and underwear off too.

"Is my girl ready"he stuck is middle finger in my wet pussy I put a pillow in front of my face to stop from moaning so loud he pulled out and licked his finger "yeah "

" baby be gentle please"I begged

"Okay babe "he slowly entered me inch by inch I winced in pain

"Are you okay " he tilted my head up and kissed me .

"Damn why are gods so big"I moaned thru my teeth . He started to move at first it Hurt like a bitch a few minutes him inside me it felt like nothing I ever felt before some girls would just bawl in tears I let a single tear fall.

"ARES, AW SHIT ARES YOU HIT YOU IT HIT IT I'M FINNA "I screamed to the top of my lungs as cum ran down my leg

"SHIT "Ares said as The god cummed in me. When he pulled out he tied a condom and threw it away,but the question is when did he put in a condom. I couldn't feel my legs. I wore his shirt he but his boxer and jeans back on.

"can you stay with me " I charm-spoke him

"sure"he said putting his arms around my waist and I put my head on his chest" you did good for your first real time"he said kissing the top of my head

"thank you" I said sleepily

"Goodnight my little Haitian flower"he whispered as he my cheek

Ares P.O.V

I woke to someone hitting me upside the head with a pillow

"will you stop that" I said grabbing the pillow

"then get off my sister" a small high pitch voice came from behind I turned on my other side to see two pair of big sea green eyes

"Ares do us all a favor and get out of Kayla's bed" a dark voice came from behind the squirt "Did you really forget that Kayla is our daughter "

"No I remembered Di Angelo she's just a cute little thang ain't she" I said with a smirk on my face caressing her hair

"Then get out our house look I just don't kind kicking our ass again so you have a option either you walk out or you can crawl out your choice" Percy said looking a tad threatened

"I would hate to get blood on that angelic face

" I'll manage to get it out Ty come here" she said as the little boy that in my face crawled in her lap

"good morning Kayla"i said flashing her smile what's the thanks I get a slit arm

"that is what you get jerk get out and don't ever come back or ma wont have to kick you ass I'll do it myself "she threatened so I just left as i disappeared literally next thing I knew i was on my bike

* * *

Kayla's P.O.V

"ma dad are you mad at me" I said slightly crying on Ty's head

"No were just disappointed "Percy said leaving the room as i really start crying

"big sister why are you crying "Ty asked looking at me confused I chucked

"Ty my baby brother my innocent little brother I messed up big time "

"well I don't like it when big sister cries" another voice I keep looking at

"Ty what did say" I said now I'm the one looking at him funny

"I didn't say anything i didn't say a word. oh be the way Alex is here "he said tilting my head

"Ty why dont you go play with pearl "I said as he scurried out the room

"I know it's me not you" I said looking guilty

"no not really we all make mistakes you just made a big one you slept with my dad"

"oh I feel better" said sarcastically as he laughed "this is funny"

"Oh no but if it make you feel any better Happy birthday giving me a black box with a blue ribbon around it.I opened it and it was picture of me, him,and all my siblings sitting under Thalia's tree at camp half blood

"oh Thank you" I said giving him a kiss "please stay

"okay "he said as I put my head on his chest the good thing about Alex is that i could make the hugest mistake of the century;my parent could be mad at me and he would see the good of stuff not the bad

the next morning I woke up snuggled up it Alex he was messing with one of my braids when he fidget with things that when he is thinking of something

"Ally what are you thinking of" I asked straddling my hips against his waist

"nothing" he said still playing with my hair

"Alexander Hawkins what are you thinking about" I said strictly he looked up at me and cocked and eyebrow

"if you must know I'm thinking about you. I'm doing a human behavior analyst" he said grabbing my hips

"you need to stop hanging around those Athena kids I loved it when you talked like a regular person." I said getting off his hips

"in translation I trying to figure out what made you do what you did last night. were you pressured, did you have an option like lat time or are were you being a tease like always" he said

" it was a matter of temptation felt like it was the last apple in the world and if been in the desert for years it had to be done "

"OH "he said looking confused. Pearl Busted in my room

"Dad said come down for breakfast traitor. "she said slamming my door

"what the hell" I muttered under my breath I got dressed once and a while Alex would kiss my neck " will you please stop doing that I'm trying to get dressed not undressed" I said pushing him off me

" Okay "left the room. for a second I wanted to pull him back and do dirty things. I went downstairs mom and dad where downstairs sipping coffee I don't know why mom is drinking coffee cause it messes with his A.D.H.D it makes him even more hyper then he already is.

"good morning " Sil said smiling

"morning silly" I said

"so how was it? "she said I raised an eyebrow

"what?" I said getting a glass of orange juice

"Having sex with a god was he big" I almost choked on my orange juice

"Silena Marie Di Angelo go to your room "me and mom said at the same time

"okay whore" she said getting up from the table I moved my hand trying to control the water in her body so she'll choke . she fell on her knees holding her neck

" now who's the whore now?" I whispered with a smirk mom grabbed my hand which made me lose focus

"We do not use our powers for bad thing Kayla you know that" he said letting me go

" daddy what's a whore?" Ty said

" Ty go to your room ill be in there in a minute." I said. He followed the command he was given

"Really, are you serious ?"Pearl said " if you would held on for a little longer you would be committed for homicide and I need my sister."

"Okay, Please just go upstairs please" I said she went upstairs. Mom and dad was just looking at me.

"what were you thinking" Percy asked

"What were you think when you were the gods consort"I said letting my thoughts slip

"Kayla"dad said giving me a Pluto death stare

"what you look like I'm the bad kid when we all hear y'all have sex it not fair for y'all to judge me."I said crossing my arms

"we aren't judging you were just wondering "he said touching my arm. I snatched it back

"Im a now sixteen year old girl who has raging hormones let me be."I said getting up from the table.

"Sit back down young lady we are down with our conversation" dad said strictly.I sat back down in the wooden chair. "I will not let you flush your life down into Taurus like your mother."

"what?"I said I coul _d have stayed with my mother "and what do you mean like my mother my mamma didn't want me Pearl point blank period"_

 _"no you were taken_ for your protection when you were three I was walking home and I saw this kid hanging off a balcony by her foot guess who the kid was"mom said . A tear ran down my face it stung like a whip hit my face they kept talking about my mom after that I zoned out I pulled out a drachma and went to the fountain and IMed Alex. i really want to lay in his big strong arms.I turned on the fountain the mist sprung on my cheek i chuckled put the drachma in the mist it dissolves in the sea water

" Alex Hawkins please"I said his face appeared he was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Kayla, what happened ? the said noticing the water"you look awful" i chuckled and wiped my eyes

"well it's nothing I just really need to rant so can you come over please?" I asked

" Sure not like I got football spring training or basketball practice or anything"he said sarcastically

" It okay I'm sorry."I said turning off the fountain.I went into my room grabbed all of my picture of my adoptive mom they then in my metal trashcan and went straight Valdez burned them not Aphrodite the woman she give us to Pandora Lewis she as beautiful a splitting image of Aphrodite. she had long blonde hair blue eyes light beige flawless skin but she was a straight up ho she didn't me she wanted keep pearl. I was thinking about all this just looking at it watching about the flame just dance against the fire it was like I was burning everything that happened before I met Nico & Percy i think it did a little good cause it was six years of thought were interrupted my the smoke alarm that went off in my room

"Kayla what are you doing "pearl said grabbing a vase full of water dumping it on the fire .She grabbed my arm dragging me out the room "What the hell are you trying to kill yourself. I know you didn't like what silly said put thats how she aint that crucial "Percy can up I went back in my room. He started knowing on my door constantly.

"Stop knocking on my door bitch!"i said i didn't mean for the last part to come out. the knocking ceased but the fire alarm is still going off so I took one of Ty's baseballs and threw it at the alarm. it fell i just put it under my bed .I laid down I thought about what just happened less then 12 hours ago.

 _Why wasn't Alex jealous?_ _why wasn't he mad at me? will ares come back? what will Aphrodite do to me after this big encounter?Will Nico & Percy kick me out? Did i really just cuss at Percy? _All questions I asked myself and the more questions I asked myself I got twice as many I don't knows.I had just remember I haven't eaten breakfast I looked at me alarm clock it said 11:30. So I decided on chocolate cake I went downstairs. Percy and Nico were sitting down in the living room .Percy looked troubled, and Nico look cold by the time they really noticed i was standing there it was like a minute

"hey Angelletto "Nico said rubbing his eyes" yes do you need us ?"

"yeah, ma can you help me bake a cake?"I asked

"Ah, is that ma or bitch."he asked giving me me a cold stare

"I'm sorry , I'm so sorry so the cake ?"I asked

"Sure what kind"he asked with a smile

" A chocolate cake with a cookies and cream icing" i said going into the kitchen I looked at the table there was a still a glass of orange juice.


End file.
